


Baby Blue

by Dark_Romances



Series: FFXV Family AU [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV family au, M/M, Mpreg, Poor Ignis has to clean it up, Pregnancy, Puking in the Regalia, Road Trip, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting, family au, pregnancy announcements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Romances/pseuds/Dark_Romances
Summary: Prompto reveals an important detail to Noct and the gang.





	Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got an ask on Tumblr the other day asking what Prompto and Ignis did when they told the other boys that they were expecting. Sooooo naturally I wrote some little fics to show what happened!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! 
> 
> <http://mermaid-fins-and-mermaid-tears.tumblr.com/post/161833143957/gunna-be-adding-a-few-new-quick-one-shots-to-my>  
> The ask box and messages are always open!!

“Please tell me we are close…please…” Prompto whined from the back seat. It was decided three hours ago where he puked in a shopping bag, than he could no longer have the front seat. So Noct and Ignis were in the front seat and Gladio and Prompto were in the back.

 

“Can you put the top back up Iggy? The air conditioning would do better than this hot ass wind right now.” Gladio complained, wiping the sweat from his brow. “It’s hotter than Ifrit’s ass crack right now.”

 

“Enough with the vivid descriptions of the heat Gladio. We all know we can't have the hood up because it still smells like vomit in here. I can deal with many smells but ice cream vomit is not one of them. We will just have to deal with the heat until we can get to Lestallum and I can thoroughly scrub the passenger seat.”

 

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry...I tried to warn you guys it was coming…”

 

“Yelling pull over doesn't equate to ‘I am going to vomit in the king’s car in fifteen seconds.” Ignis pointed out, pushing his glasses up on his face.

 

“Dude, you have been puking since we left this morning. You should have some sort of warning by now.” Gladio commented.

 

“He’s the one that wanted ice cream in the first place! He whined for like twenty minutes while you guys were at the diner getting coffee.” Noctis said, turning around to look at the sickly blonde. “ _ Nocctttt I really want some ice cream pleaseeeeee. I won't puke I promise. I really really want one of those fudge popsicles.”  _  Noct said, mocking Prompto’s whiny voice.

 

Prompto pouted and rested his head back against the seat, his hand on his belly. “I really wanted ice cream okay...Ughh….this sucks so bad…my back hurts and shit...and then I’m puking every hour.” he said, covering his mouth. 

 

“Are you going to throw up  _ again _ ?” Gladio said, scooting away this time before he blew chunks.

 

Prompto just groaned and moved his head toward the edge of the car.

 

“That sounds like a yes to me.” Ignis said, turning on his turn signal and looking over his shoulder before pulling over to the side of the road. “Noct, I suggest you get your boyfriend out of the car first.”

 

Noctis nodded and opened up the car door and headed over to Prompto’s side. Ignis came out first and opened the door for him and Noct reached out to grab Prompto’s arms.

 

“Come one buddy.” he said, helping his out the car. Prompto stumbled over a few feet from the car before bending over and emptying his stomach again. He held his stomach tightly as he heaved. Noct came up behind him and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him once more.

 

“You really got some bad stomach bug huh?” Noct said, continuing to rubbing his back in small circles.

 

Prompto just groaned and heaved once more. “I’m… going to go to sit in the car for a moment. I might throw up again.” he said, dragging his body to the car. He leaned back in the seat and rubbed small circles into his belly.

 

“You think he has some killer stomach bug?” Noct asked Ignis, who was sipping a lukewarm can of Ebony.

 

“Are you that dense Noctis?” he asked in a slightly annoyed tone. The heat was starting to bother him more than he would like to admit and it showed in his tone.

 

“Wha...what? What do you mean dense?”

 

“I think it's pretty obvious Noct. You haven't told him, have you blondie?” Gladio said, turning towards the blonde next to him.

 

Prompto’s already red face just turned a bit redder as he turned away. “You guys are ruining it more me! I  _ was _ going to tell him in Lestallum. Like in a cute way. I got a little shirt made and everything!” Prompto whined, using his forearm to cover his eyes.

 

“Should have thought about that before you came on this road trip puking your guts up.” Gladio said, crossing his arms over his chest. Ignis nodded in agreement.

 

“What the hell are you guys talking about?! Shirts getting made and shit?” Noct said, confused at it all.

 

Prompto sighed deeply and reached into his bag by his feet. He dug around in his backpack for a long moment before pulling out a blue piece of fabric. “Man...I put so much work into the reveal…” Prompto sighed as he handed Noct the blue piece of cloth.

 

Noct unravelled it and held it up. It was a blue baby onesie with the words “future prince” on the front. Noctis’ eyebrow raised as he looked over at Prompto.

 

“Uh...Yeah...I’m pregnant.” he said with a weak smile. Noct’s eyes widened as he looked at the onesie and back at Prompto.

 

“W-What…”

“I’m not too far along but I just found out it was a boy a few days ago...So I got the shirt made so I can finally tell you.” he said, running  a nervous hand through his hair. “I...I’m sorry for not telling you right away…” he said quietly. 

 

Noct held the onesie tight to his chest and walked over to Prompto. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips before giving him a huge hug.

 

“I….I don't know what to say….But I am happy...very happy…” he said softly into his ear. Prompto smiled, tears in his eyes and hugged him back.

 

“Papa Noct...has nice ring to it huh?” Prompto joked as he pulled away to smile at him.

  
“Yeah...It does.” Noct replied, leaning down to kiss him again, but Prompto pushed his face out the way and emptied his stomach right then and there. Noct sighed deeply but chuckled to himself. This was going to be interesting.


End file.
